Bitter End
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: Aun en la última hora, cuando ya no queda nada mas que el final, es posible descubrir cosas que ignorabas que existian. Y sin embargo, siempre estuvieron alli. Solo que nunca reparastes en ellas. One Shot.


**Bitter End**

"_Un fanfic original de Fantastic-man"._

**Advertencia preliminar: **Neon Génesis Evangelion, así como todos sus personajes y caracteres NO me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de Gainax. La publicación del presente fanfic no representa ninguna clase de reclamo de propiedad o de cualquier otro derecho total o parcial sobre dicha serie. Asimismo, la escritura y publicación de este fanfic no persigue ánimo de lucro alguno. Tan solo pretendo contar una historia que espero que les guste.

* * *

La tranquilidad y la serenidad que habitualmente solía caracterizar su forma de ser no reaparecería sino hasta el momento en que pudo sentir como, de la misma forma intempestiva en que habían aparecido, todos los padecimientos que habían estado flagelando su carne y su mente habían, por fin, desaparecido. No sería sino hasta después de aquel entonces cuando Rei Ayanami pudo por fin abrir sus ojos para observar el, ahora, novedoso e insólito lugar donde ella se encontraba. No tenía idea de como había llegado hasta aquel lugar, solo sabía que hacía tan solo unos cuantos segundos atrás ella se encontraba sentada en el interior del "Entry Plug" de su unidad doble cero mientras esta luchaba desesperadamente en pos de evitar ser atacada por el enemigo, y ahora parecía encontrarse situada en medio de un lugar completamente diferente, flotando en el medio de un gigantesco lago de LCL, a tan solo unos centímetros de la superficie del anaranjado liquido conector. A pesar de la sorpresa de hallarse repentinamente en este insólito escenario, prontamente cayo en cuenta que de seguro debía estar aun en el interior de su unidad. Eso, quizás, explicaría la pregunta que se hizo tímidamente para si al vislumbrarse en tan extraña situación.

-¿Yo, en el Eva?

Volvió a observar con detención y un leve expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando reparo en el repentino panorama que se desplegaba a su alrededor, fuera del lago de LCL observó que las lejanas orillas de este eran agrestes y escarpadas, rodeadas de vastas dunas de candida y fina arena; como si dicha fuente estuviera en una cuenca rocosa enclavada en el medio de un inmaculado desierto arenoso. Y el cielo estaba teñido de color anaranjado con trazas de rojo furioso, como si un vivo e infinito fulgor se hubiera extendido por todo el cielo, incinerándolo con su vivido resplandor, de igual forma que si el todo el cielo estuviera encendido en un permanente ocaso. Si Rei hubiera tenido alguna noción sobre ciencia ficción probablemente lo primero que hubiera pensado de inmediato era que se había transportado a algún recóndito lugar de Marte o quizás de algún otro planeta muy lejano. Pero al desconocer ella esas nociones no logro incurrir en dichas cavilaciones. En su lugar presto atención a una extraña sensación que tenia dentro de su ser, la sensación de que muy cerca de ella había otra presencia. Después de algunos segundos la impresión paso a convertirse en certeza al sentir junto a si otra presencia, muy cerca suyo. Y fue a esa presencia quien ella le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tu?.

Frente a Rei y no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, emergió desde la fuente una forma idéntica a ella y vestida con el mismo plug suit. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta ella volvió a preguntarle:

-¿Quién eres tu?... ¿Eres un ángel?. ¿Acaso eres la presencia que los humanos llamamos ángel?

-Soy la presencia que los humanos denominan como "ángel"-. Respondió la presencia utilizando para ello una voz y un tono idénticos a los de la piloto. E inmediatamente a continuación le hizo una pregunta a Rei.

-¿Quieres ser una conmigo?

-No. Yo soy yo, no soy tú-. Le respondió la chica peliazul a esta invitación.

-Bien… pero eso no importa. Ya es muy tarde. Compartiré mi mente contigo-. Sentencio el enviado mientras nuevamente afloraban en el cuerpo de Rei aquellas ramificaciones que antes habían atormentado a la joven elegida, asemejando estas ramificaciones a largas venas hinchadas que partían desde su vientre y recorrían todo su cuerpo sobresaliendo en su plug suit. Ello mientras el rostro de Rei se contraía producto de las mortificaciones a que su ser era sometido nuevamente. Aun así, Ayanami nunca hizo mas demostraciones de sufrimiento que estos reprimidos movimientos faciales.

-Comparte estas emociones conmigo-. Volvió a hablar el ángel ante el férreo mutismo de la primera elegida mientras veía como estas ramificaciones se estaban extendiendo, ahora por sobre su cuello llegando hasta acariciar aquel pálido rostro.

-El dolor… ¿Lo puedes ver? Tu tienes dolor… ¿Puedes sentir el dolor en tu corazón?-. Le pregunto el ángel.

-¿Dolor?... No. Esto no es el dolor. Es la soledad… si, esta es la soledad-. Asevero Rei.

-¿La soledad?. ¿No te comprendo?-. Le inquirió sorprendido el ángel.

-No te gusta estar sola. Nosotros podemos ser muchos, pero tu odias estar sola. Eso es lo que nosotros conocemos como soledad.

-¿Así que eso es la soledad?... Es un interesante concepto… pero no estas definiendo una idea. Solo pretendes engañarme. Porque en realidad no estas hablándome de la soledad… estas hablando de ti misma, pequeña.

Ayanami miro de forma sorprendida al ángel al no entender a que se refiriendo con ello. Y al percibir la confusión en el ser de la piloto, el ángel decidió romper el silencio, respondiéndole de una buena vez a la pregunta que tácitamente se había formado dentro de su ser.

-Estas hablando de tu mente pequeña. Me hablas de la tristeza que ha llenado todo tu ser. Y que también ha inundado tu corazón herido.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto la chica en el mismo tono sorprendido que evidenciaba su rostro.

-Has estado lacerado una y otra vez tu corazón al pretender acallarlo cuando lo único que quería era gritar para ser purgado de su dolor, el dolor causado por eso que has denominado soledad. Porque soledad es lo único que has tenido y es lo único que has conocido. Por eso has aprendido a aceptar en forma silente toda la soledad que te depara el mundo que te rodea, porque sientes que no tienes otra cosa mas que esperar. Pero dentro de tu ser hay una desesperación por dejar de lado esa soledad, y has estado dispuesta a todo con tal de apartar de tu lado ese sentimiento, aunque solo hayas obtenido a cambio rebozar tu corazón con más miserias y tristezas de las que ya tenias. En un intento desesperado por evadir el dolor has llegado a fingir el no notar tu propia desesperación y has tratado de hacerte la desentendida, proyectando hacia los demás una imagen nihilista de ti misma y del mundo que te rodea. Pero últimamente te has estado sintiendo cansada de seguir manteniendo este absurdo sufrimiento. Y todo gracias a él…

-¿A él?... No te entiendo.

Se tomo algún tiempo el enviado celestial antes de responderle con el pronunciamiento de un nombre.

-Shinji.

La repentina sorpresa por el nombramiento de ese muchacho causo gran asombro en el ahora mas pálido rostro de esa muchacha. Lo cual hizo que el ángel sonriera de una forma enigmática mientras proseguía con su examen.

-Shinji… ¿Así es que ese es su nombre? Puedo sentir tu corazón estremecerse, latir mas fuerte y mas rápido por el solo hecho de evocar su nombre. Puedo sentir como tu corazón deja de automutilarse y encuentra la paz y serenidad que anhelas cuando pronuncie su nombre. Tu alma entumecida y áspera se vuelve cálida y suave cuando sueñas con que él este junto a ti, aliviando tu miseria, enseñándote a encontrar la paz y la dicha, mientras aprendes a proporcionarla.

Tu quieres encontrar eso que los hombres llaman la felicidad.

Tu ansias encontrar eso que los hombres llaman el amor.

Jamás habías tenido antes felicidad en tu vida, jamás habías conocido antes lo que significaba el amor. Como desconocías esos sentimientos, jamás te habían importado antes. Pero desde que tuviste la ocasión de experimentarlos, aunque sea efímeramente, tu alma ya no pudo seguir conformándose con vivir perpetuamente en un vació que no has podido llenar por mas que lo has intentado-.

El espíritu de Rei flaquea y comenzaba a ceder, ello mientras las ramificaciones recorrían ya todo su cuerpo y le provocaban dolores que la tentaban a hacerle gritar, pero aun a pesar de todos estos tormentos ella se resistía a hacerlo.

-Quizás pienses que soy cruel-. Le dijo el enviado celestial. –Pero no es así, todos estos dolores y sufrimientos que estas padeciendo ahora no son mas que la sumatoria de todos los dolores y sufrimientos que has estado acumulado por tanto tiempo y que ya no puedes ni quieres seguir conteniendo. Este es el dolor de tu alma golpeada por la desdicha, que sufre porque desconoce lo que es la felicidad, lacerada por no saber como amar y que esta desesperada por sentirse amada.

Esta es tu alma Rei. Un alma atormentada en silencio que solo quiere gritar y llorar-.

Esta sentencia solemne retumbo gravemente por toda la inmensidad del lugar. Un segundo después y un desgarrador grito saldría de los estoicos labios de la piloto mientras cerraba dolorosamente sus ojos carmesíes. No supo por cuento tiempo grito, no supo que fue lo que paso; hasta que abrió nuevamente sus ojos al sentir que algo calido había acariciado su rostro antes de dejarse caer emitiendo un suave sonido de algo derramándose.

Nuevamente Rei se encontraba sentada en el interior de la cabina de su unidad Evangelion, bajando la mirada hacia sus ahora temblorosas manos que estaban inundadas de lagrimas, mientras algunas gotas de estas caían a sus piernas.

-Lagrimas… de mis ojos salen estas lagrimas¿Por qué¿Por qué estoy llorando?-. Se cuestionaba la joven muchacha mientras ella seguía desahogando sin cesar sus amargas lagrimas. Entonces, ella repaso las palabras que esa presencia le dijera. "¿Por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas?". Pero quizás, lo mas importante aun. "¿Podía ser cierto todo lo que él le había dicho?".

No demoraría mucho Rei en encontrar las respuestas para estas interrogantes.

Cerca de allí, en las proximidades del lugar de donde encontraba abatida la unidad cero, se podía observar como una de las calles se abría para revelar la boca de uno los piques que llevaban directamente hacia el cuartel central. En el acto y al son de las alarmas monocordes que sonaban, gruesas y largas formaciones emergieron desde ese pique, semejando a enormes rieles de ferrocarriles, permitiendo que solo unos segundos después emergía velozmente de allí el Eva unidad uno, desplegando su escudo AT luego de haber recibido su piloto las instrucciones correspondientes y de haber tomado el armamento que le enviaron. Al ver esto, la cola del ángel que ondeaba despreocupadamente por los aires se puso en estado de alerta, ello mientras que desde la cabina de su Eva Rei miraba la llegada de ese otro Evangelion y pronuncio el nombre de su compañero.

-Shinji.

No bien ella pronuncio este nombre y la cola del ángel pasó a atacar con una violenta embestida al Eva 01.

-¡¡No!!-. Grito la joven peliazul.

El Eva 01 trato de darle al ángel con las ráfagas de su fusil, pero las balas no lograron hacer mella alguna en su objetivo, cuales fuegos de artificio las balas brillaban mientras eran atomizadas al impactar contra el poderoso escudo del enemigo. La loca carrera que llevaba el ángel obligo a Shinji a hacer rápidamente su Eva a un lado si no quería que este le tomara y poseyera de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo con su compañera. Pronto el objetivo dio una vuelta en el aire y volvió a la carga, trato Shinji de apuntarle nuevamente, pero esta vez el enemigo fue mucho mas rápido e impacto directamente contra el gigantesco fusil de costosa aleación, destruyéndolo en el acto como si fuera una simple arma de juguete mientras el objetivo pasaba por sobre la cabeza del Eva, como si solo estuviera jugando con el.

Sin demora, el Eva 01 saco de una de sus hombreras un puñal progresivo e intento apuñalar el objetivo, pero el ángel era escurridizo y evadía con éxito todas las estocadas que pretendía asestarle el Evangelion. Ya impacientado por la esterilidad en que estaban cayendo sus esfuerzos, el tercer elegido tomo la determinación de esperar el momento propicio para asir por sorpresa ese albo látigo en que había devenido el enemigo. Así fue como la unidad fingió bajar temporalmente la guardia a la espera de que su adversario incurriera en un movimiento en falso y le atacara directamente. Teniendo éxito en tamaño cometido, ya que el ángel creyendo que su contrincante estaba cansado se aprestó a embestirle de forma directa para buscar el núcleo de dicha monstruosidad, igual como había hecho anteriormente con la unidad doble cero, pero mientras intentaba penetrar el escudo AT del Eva 01 Shinji logro incrementar aun mas su escudo y aprovechándose del desconcierto del ángel lo agarro con fuerza y una vez frenada su loca carrera procedió a apuñalarlo en forma reiterada. Desesperado al verse lesionado por estas certeras y reiteradas estocadas, el ángel trataba de sacudirse violentamente de ese feroz agarre sin éxito. Parecía entonces que este sería el final de ese enviado. Pero el destino tenia aguardado para todos una historia distinta.

Cuando el enviado celestial se dio cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por resistir eran inútiles y de que seria prontamente derrotado optó por enfocar su poder en debilitar una parte del escudo AT del Eva y así poder penetrar a su atacante por la palma de su mano, logrando así contaminar al enemigo y, de paso, acceder a lo que realmente le interesaba a dicho enviado. Así fue como logró colarse clandestinamente ingresando por las palmas del Evangelion, ello mientras Shinji comenzaba a sentir un quemante ardor en una de sus manos, para luego experimentar una desesperante corrosión dentro de las palmas de sus manos como si estuvieran inyectándole dentro de ellas acido. Al observarlas el se paralizo de miedo al ver su propia mano hincharse con extrañas y desconocidas ramificaciones en ellas; esto mientras sentía como algo dentro de si ascendía por su brazo abriéndose paso de forma violenta y dolorosa. Esto a la vez que dentro de su mente comenzaba a resonar de forma reiterada el eco de millares de suaves risas femeninas sonando en distintos tiempos pero todas ellas dentro de un mismo coro dulce y armonioso.

Perplejo por estos sucesos, el chico trato de concentrarse y siguió apuñalando al enemigo. Pero sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez mas lentos y su mente comenzaba a sentirse profundamente agobiada, como si de una forma inexplicable estuviera cargando con un peso gigantesco en su mente que cada vez se hacía mas fuerte. La claridad comenzó a desaparecer de sus ojos y todo se comenzó a verse cada vez mas y mas difuso. Y la realidad del momento fue reemplazada por repentinas y rápidas visiones y reminiscencias que eran monopolizadas por una persona.

-Ayanami-. Fue el nombre que musitaba el tercer elegido mientras sentía flaquear su cuerpo y visualizaba con mas nitidez todos los recuerdos y experiencias vividos con esa chica, todos ellos sucediéndose velozmente todos ellos uno tras otro. Al principio los rememoraba tal cual como él los había vivido, pero pronto la perspectiva cambio y comenzó a experimentar nuevas visiones de viejos sucesos que le eran familiares porque los había vivido, esto era como si estuviera reviviendo una a una todas aquellas experiencias pero vistas ahora desde una nueva visión, viéndolos y sintiéndolos tal cual como las había visto y sentido aquella silente chica. Shinji pudo darse cuenta de ello al visualizarse a si mismo protagonizando varias de estas visiones. Pero mas aun, sintió como su corazón era invadido por repentinas emociones que no le eran propias, pero que a pesar de todo no le eran ajenas o indiferentes. Pudo sentir el dolor de la chica el día en que la conoció; el enojo que la embargo en la vez aquella en que le abofeteo por haber manifestado su desconfianza del Comandante; la resignación al momento de abordar su Evangelion en la "Operación Yashima", la perplejidad de saberse aun con vida después de dicha operación y del remanso que sintió su corazón al momento de sonreírle, cuando ella accedió a su petición; remanso que sentía cada vez que ella podía estar junto a él, aun si en ese momento estaban junto a otras personas, o simplemente, estaban solos sin decirse ni hacer nada mas que compartir esos breves momentos de intima comunión, momentos escasos, pero que eran capaces de hacer sentir muy feliz a aquella piloto.

Las visiones se asentaban vertiginosamente con mas fuerza en su mente obligaron al chico a dejar su tarea de apuñalar al enemigo y a llevarse sus manos a su cabeza para sostenerla y paliar así la sensación de que esta iba a caérsele de sus hombros, gesto extenuante que fue replicado por su unidad al dejar su puñal progresivo mientras este caía de rodillas, abatida por el sufrimiento de su piloto.

Por su parte, Rei miraba hacia donde estaba la unidad primera, esto mientras aun seguían asomándose silenciosas las lagrimas de sus ojos carmesíes. Calidas lagrimas que ahora no respondían al dolor, sino que respondían a un nuevo y vago sentimiento que hasta aquel entonces ella solo había conocido vagamente y muy a lo lejos; era esta una extraña, pero calida caricia que recorría su rostro y que contribuía a exteriorizar aquel pletórico sentimiento de dicha que ahora se desarrollaba dentro de su ser y que parecían ser capaces de desterrar cualquier clase de sufrimiento o temor, dicha que ella sentía al percibir como ese muchacho era capaz de aceptar todos los sentimientos que ella secretamente había atesorado en su novel corazón. Esto mientras Rei también observaba las reminiscencias de ese joven mientras descubría los sentimientos de soledad e inseguridad que poblaban su ser, sentimientos que nunca parecían dejarle en paz salvo en las pocas ocasiones donde él estaba con ella; ocasiones donde él podía desprenderse de todas las caretas para poder revelarse tal cual era, mostrándole a esa joven un corazón lastimado, pero que a pesar de todo era sincero y profundo en sus emociones, emociones en donde la figura de esa joven muchacha tenia reservada un importante lugar en el corazón de ese chico.

Embargada por la recién descubierta sensación de felicidad, Ayanami cerro sus ojos y abrió su corazón permitiendo que Shinji ingresara dentro de el. Por su parte, el dolor del tercer elegido prontamente fue reconfortado, transmutándose en una calida y agradable sensación que bañaba su corazón ofreciéndole un calido y acogedor remanso a todos sus dolores y a todas sus dudas. Dejándose llevar por esta ignara sensación de felicidad, Shinji Ikari cerró sus ojos y desterró de su ser toda duda y todo mal para solo centrar su corazón en aquellos agradables sentimientos que deseaba seguir recibiendo.

A pesar de haber cerrado sus ojos Shinji no percibió la oscuridad, todo lo contrario, una cálida luminosidad rodeo todo su ser para expandirse a su alrededor y diseminarse hacia el infinito, revelándole un novedoso escenario donde sorprendentemente no había nadie mas que dos personas: Él, y ella.

No muy lejos de donde él se encontraba, sus ojos hallaron a los ojos rojos de aquella otra chica, la misma que todo el mundo solo se limitaba a reconocer como la "Primera elegida" o la "Chica modelo". Pero nadie podía intuir que había algo mas en esa silente muchacha que aparentemente solo podía ser capaz de acatar ordenes, algo que nadie antes había reparado en visualizar, pero que él había podido percibir y que con el tiempo había aprendido a descubrir y a valorar. Ella, que parecía ser tan fría y distante, estaba ahí frente a él, con la felicidad plasmada en su usualmente pálido e inexpresivo rostro, pero que ahora se veía mas vivo que nunca gracias a esa pequeña sonrisa que sin embargo podía decirle tantas cosas a ese muchacho, todas aquellas cosas que ella nunca antes había sido capaz de decirle porque no sabía como podía o debía decirlas. Pero ahora las palabras parecían redundantes, el solo verla ahí sonriendo feliz era mas que suficiente para él.

Lentamente el se acerco a ella, al principio el lo hizo de forma temerosa debido a que los resabios de las dudas aun no habían abandonado su mente. Pero todo resabio de duda desapareció de su ser al ver a Rei acercarse hacia él, imbuida de un presuroso ánimo de querer estar junto a él. No pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que Shinji lograra sentir el cálido abrazo de esa chica, quien por primera vez parecía comportarse como si estuviera rebosante de una vital e insólita felicidad.

El abrazo conmovió de sobremanera a ese chico, la felicidad que por tanto tiempo había esquivado el destino de Shinji por fin la había hallado entre los brazos de aquella chica. Deseaba el chico poder cerrar sus ojos y sentir la electrizante sensación de hacer contacto piel a piel con la persona a quien mas amaba, sin embargo no lo hizo; si todo esto no era mas que un sueño, entonces él ya no deseaba volver a despertar. Quería seguir sintiendo esta sensación y quedarse en ella para siempre, aun a riesgo de que esto no fuera real, sino tan solo una desesperada fantasía de su desesperado corazón.

Sin embargo, muy prontamente logró darse cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo no era el resultado de un quimérico sueño, todo lo que estaba sintiendo era real. Quizás en realidad y durante todo este tiempo Shinji siempre lo había sabido, pero sus temores y dudas le habían impedido poder darse cuenta de que por mas infinita que haya sido la desdicha que rodea tu vida siempre es posible poder amar. Sin embargo, ahora que la verdad se revelaba prístina entre los dos, Shinji se decidió a ya no dudar mas. Su decisión ya había sido tomada. Sin cerrar sus ojos decidió disfrutar un poco mas de ese maravilloso momento antes de encarar a esa chica y revelarle completamente todo su corazón al calor de un abrazo y sellándolo todo con un beso interminable.

Pero mientras alguien alcanzaba la dicha, a lo lejos alguien no podía hacer otra cosa mas que llorar.

Invisible para la pareja allí presente, una tercera presencia miraba contrariada, con mucha pena y dolor todos esos sucesos maravillosos desde la lejanía mientras sus carnes seguían siendo atormentadas por esas inflamadas laceraciones. Ella miraba contrariada la escena, porque ella hubiera deseado estar en el lugar ocupado por esa impostora; con pena, porque estaba siendo esa impostora y no ella quien estaba dándole el afecto que ella deseaba brindarle a ese chico, y recibiendo el cariño que el quería darle; y con dolor porque por su culpa Shinji iba a sufrir otra vez. Y la tristeza se hacia cada vez mas amarga para ella al darse cuenta de que el ángel cada vez tenía mas razón.

-Este no es el ángel… esta es mi alma, es mi alma la que desea estar para siempre unida con Shinji-. Fue la lastimera conclusión a la que había arribado la joven piloto al ver como el impostor había adoptado la secreta forma de su corazón para poder enseñárselo esperanzadoramente a ese muchacho, y cruelmente a su dueña, como si le estuviera encarando burlescamente el hecho de que ese dulce anhelo que ella ahora solo podría observar como una simple espectadora, mirar a lo lejos como su secreto anhelo de llegar a ser uno con ese chico jamás llegaría a materializarse, mientras él seguía besando y demostrando su amor en esa imagen irreal que sin embargo representaba muy bien todo lo que sentía esa chica.

Mas lagrimas producto del dolor que constreñían su adolorido corazón cayeron de ese mirar escarlata mientras ella llevaba sus manos mojadas a su pecho, intentando de esa forma apaciguar este insufrible dolor mientras, derrotada, ella bajaba la mirada al no soportar la escena.

En eso el ángel rompe suavemente el beso para volver a abrazar a ese chico desesperado por un poco de felicidad, quien no se resistió a tamaña muestra de cariño, correspondiéndole con ese abrazo, mientras esa impostora alzaba su mirada triunfante con una sonrisa que ya no parecía ser sincera, una sonrisa que fue capaz de asustar a Ayanami y de hacerle abrir sus ojos para despertarla de esa horrible pesadilla, solo para llevarla a otra peor.

Nuevamente vemos a Rei sentada dentro de su unidad Evangelion, viendo como la forma del ángel había mutado. Adoptado ahora la silueta de la piloto, forma que envolvía en un férreo abrazo a una postrada unidad 01, mientras las manos del ángel habían atravesado las armaduras y las carnes del Evangelion púrpura, infectándolo virulentamente de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes con la unidad de Rei.

Fue entonces cuando Rei comprendió a que se debía la pérfida sonrisa que había observado en su impostora. Ella había utilizado su corazón para acercarse a ella, y al haber descubierto sus sentimientos hacia la figura del tercer elegido, los utilizaría para hacer contacto con ellos y alimentarlos cruelmente antes de proceder a destruirlos por completo junto con el titular de estos. El dolor, la ira, la culpa, la impotencia… todas esas sensaciones que antes le eran prácticamente desconocidas ahora se manifestaban todas de una vez y con una fuerza arrolladora dentro de su ser que llegaban a marearla y confundirla por completo. Y fue producto de toda esta desesperación por no saber que hacer que impulsaría a Rei Ayanami a adoptar una drástica decisión mientras entre dientes enunciaba su firme decisión.

-No escaparas.

Violentamente Rei había invertido el escudo AT de su Evangelión y vemos como el ángel abandonaba su disfraz retornando a su verdadera forma a la par de pasar a invadir el núcleo de la unidad cero, el cual pasaba a transformarse en una masa informe y grotesca que avanzaba por su pecho y que crecía sobre este, cubriéndolo cual gigantesco tumor. Rei no solo se había negado a cumplir la orden de abandonar la unidad, sino que además se levanto y volteo levemente su figura para abrir una esférica placa que cubría una palanca que al jalarla provoco un ruido semejante al endemoniado rugir de un reactor. Del cuartel general trataron de convencerla hasta último momento de que acatara la orden de abandono. Pero todo era inútil, su decisión ya estaba tomada. No le permitiría al ángel salirse con la suya.

Rei Ayanami sabia que su hora le había llegado, sabía que no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir a esta feroz batalla. Normalmente para ella esta consideración no le importaba, nunca le había importado morir porque nunca le había importado vivir. Pero esta vez, había a una razón distinta. Su frío y entumecido corazón por fin había podido experimentar la calida sensación de sentirse amado gracias a él. Y ese mismo amor que le había enseñado la dicha, ahora amenazaba con torturar y destruir a la persona que ella mas amaba. Un grito desesperado de su corazón le había impulsado a rebelarse contra tan gravoso dictamen de la implacable fatalidad y ahora que se sabía próxima a su último instante Rei solo podía lamentar una sola cosa. No haberse dado cuenta antes de todos esos sentimientos que había albergado en su corazón y no haber aprendido oportunamente a demostrar y a enseñar todos esos sentimientos. Porque a pesar de haber sido contaminados y traicionados por ese enviado había aun algo puro en estas revelaciones. La noción de haber hallado un sentimiento candido y verdadero en los corazones de ambos pilotos, sentimiento que era capaz de corresponderse en ambas almas. Y esa simple y breve noción fue capaz de purgar por completo todo rastro de amargura en la vida de la joven piloto.

Y pensando en ese chico fue que manaron las últimas lágrimas de esos bellos ojos carmesíes antes de susurrar emocionada y sonriente las que serían sus últimas palabras.

-Te amo Shinji.

Pero nadie pudo escuchar esas dulces palabras de despedida, y tampoco había ya tiempo para esperar respuestas. Ya que luego de dicha declaración sobrevendría el breve y fulgurante resplandor que precedería al violento y raudo fuego de la destrucción. Y, finalmente, todo lo cubriría el áspero y eterno silencio.

El silencio de un alma que nunca más lloraría.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Palabras del Autor:**

De un tiempo a esta parte andaba con las ganas de escribir un one shot basado en la batalla contra Armisael "El décimo sexto ángel", reinterpretando los sucesos con el fin de, sin alterar el inicio ni el final y modificando únicamente la evolución del tramado intermedio, presentarles un nuevo punto de vista que altere el enfoque tanto de los acontecimientos como del desarrollo interno de los personajes, lo que permita apreciar de una forma novedosa el resultado. No fue fácil y demore demasiado en dicha empresa; esto, sumado a los avatares propios de la vida diaria hicieron que este fic se retardara por meses, llegando incluso a "Congelar" el desarrollo de los otros fics que llevo en curso y que espero poder retomar prontamente.

A pesar de todo, creo haber desarrollado un buen trabajo que logro satisfacer los propósitos que me había planteado. Pero si en definitiva logre o no esos propósitos, dependerá ahora del juicio de ustedes lectores que juzgaran esta obra que he querido compartir con ustedes y que espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por haber leído este fic.

¡Nos veremos!


End file.
